


Worship

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Consensual, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 28 - Cock Worship
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one! Yay! I have three left to wrangle. If you're exclusively a spideypool person, one of those *should* be spideypool (the other two starker) but honestly, the spideypool one I have mostly written is another one which heavily features blowjobs and I get worried about repeating myself too much.
> 
> Anyway, sorry, I go on a bit in notes sometimes. Hope it's alright.

Peter knelt in front of Wade. They both still wore their suits from their patrol, except their masks, which lay haphazardly thrown on the couch. 

His fingers nimbly undid Deadpool's belt and unzipped the pants of his suit. Peter pulled down to let Wade’s long thick cock sprung forth from the confines of his costume, nearly hitting Peter in the face as it jutted out. Peter bit his lip and let out a small hungry whine. He couldn’t believe Wade had ever been self-conscious about his cock - it was a work of art. The irregular marks and scars painted gorgeous patterns over the skin, the blue-ish veins on the side bringing an unusual but intriguing colouring to the mix. The head was nearly unmarred, except for a few haphazardly placed pinkish scars that Peter had a fondness of tracing over with his tongue.

Peter couldn’t help but pause to admire it for a moment, though his mouth watered at the sight. He could smell Wade's musky scent. He leaned forward to truly envelop his senses with the smell, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against Wade's cock. Bringing his hand forward, he held onto the base and licked a long wet stripe up the underside of the shaft, bringing his mouth onto the head.

Above him Wade watched on, intent desire in his eyes.

"You make such a pretty cockslut, baby boy," he said lowly.

Peter moaned while he let the head of Deadpool's cock slide along his outstretched tongue. Peter slipped his cock into his mouth, eyes fluttering as he savoured the taste of Wade. He tasted exquisite - a slight salty tang and tonight a little bit of sweat, but Peter loved - _craved_ \- tasting it on every inch of his tongue. 

His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, head bobbing up and down the length at a languid pace. Peter steadily took more and more before swallowing Wade down to the hilt, causing Wade to rumble out a groan. Peter held himself there for a moment or two, cherishing the feeling of just holding Deadpool's cock completely in his mouth, even as his eyes started to water and his throat started to truly protest against the intrusion. Peter flew back off Wade's cock and took a gulp of air.

"Baby boy," Deadpool murmured, his gloved hand carding fingers through Peter's soft brown hair.

Undeterred, Peter grasped Wade's cock again, licking and leaving sloppy kisses along its length. His own cock felt restrained in his suit, the spandex shapely enough that its entire shape was visible down to the ridge of its head. Peter rubbed the heel of his palm against his crotch. His hips wriggled to get friction.

"You get so hard from sucking my cock, don’t you?"

Peter moaned in affirmative, taking Deadpool’s cock in his mouth and sucking once more.

"Wonder what people would say, Petey, seeing Spiderman on his knees like this, sucking cock like he was born for it. They’d see you for the pretty cockslut you are, baby boy.”

Peter ground down harder on his own cock.He pulled away and gasped out, "Fuck my face, Wade."

He swallowed thickly, looking up at Wade with a desperate look, needing to be used.

Wade’s lips twitched. "Then why don't you open that pretty mouth for me?"

He gripped Peter’s hair in his gloved hand and Peter opened his mouth wide. Wade slid his cock past Peter's lips, rocking his hips to take slow strokes. Peter relaxed his throat and readied himself for Deadpool to get rougher. He started to thrust in with enough force that his cock hit the back of Peter's throat hard, making him choke just a little.

"Baby boy, feels so good when you do that." Wade's voice was heavily laden with lust, reverberating deep in his chest. Peter fought hard against his own body, forcing himself to let his throat spasm over Deadpool's cock and not pull away.

A guttural moan emerged from Wade as he steadily picked up pace. He rutted into Peter’s mouth, messily sliding in and out, while Peter knelt looking up at him with wide-eyes, silently inviting him to use him as hard as he liked, as much as he wanted. 

Wade pulled out and Peter took a breath of air. He happily nuzzled against the wet shaft, rubbing his cheek with fervent devotion before lifting his head to plant a kiss at the tip with his swollen lips. Wade took his cock in hand and placed it on one side of Peter’s nose, against his cheek. He rocked his hips gently back and forth, sliding his cock over Peter’s face. Peter hummed happily, loving how humiliating it was when Wade used him like this. His mouth opened to let out a soft sigh as Wade began slapping his cock on Peter's face, smearing him with a mix of Peter's own spit and Wade's precome. 

Peter took Wade’s cock back into his mouth, Wade pulling Peter’s head forward until Peter’s lips touched the base. He struggled to take it as Wade used his face even harder than before but he couldn’t help but moan. Peter wanted this - it felt so good to be used, to push himself for Deadpool and for Deadpool’s cock. He ground the heel of his palm ground harder and harder and he could feel a wet patch from his leaking cock.

"Fuck," Wade gritted out, "are you going to come while I -" he gave a forceful thrust and groaned deeply "fuck your face? Goddamn, baby boy." 

Wade panted hard and held tight to Peter's hair. 

"You're too perfect. Too fucking perfect. Gonna come down your throat, Pete, gonna -"

Wade came with a loud moan, tilting his head back and holding Peter's head in place as he spilled his come down Peter's throat. Peter's eyes watered and he breathed intently through his nose until Wade had finished and had pulled all the way out. He spluttered a little, wiping his face of spit and tears. Deadpool calmly rubbed the head against Peter's swollen lips and Peter opened up enough to lick and suck the small amount of come from Deadpool's cock. Peter kissed the tip lovingly.

His own neglected cock throbbed insistently beneath his spandex, the wet patch now considerable, and Peter grinded up against his hand.

"Pete."

Deadpool offered him a hand but Peter shook his head. He was close already - he could feel his orgasm building up, increasingly urgent kneeling on the floor gasping and moaning incessantly until it broke over. Peter stilled, his breath caught as he came. Peter exhaled in a rush and looked up at Wade. He smiled.

Deadpool couldn't help but return it. 

"You're crazy, baby boy. The kinkiest little spider I know."

"Do you know any other spiders?" Peter asked, voice hoarse. He stumbled to his feet.

"Black Widow. Very standoffish. And you know what they say about standoffish types."

"That they're difficult to get to know, and therefore you have no idea how kinky Black Widow really is?"

"Bingo!” Wade replied with a grin. “So clever, it's like you went to college and everything."

Peter rolled his eyes. He looked thoughtful, scratching his nose and he then asked, "Hey, uh, you tired, or do you think you could go again? I didn't get to taste your come the first time. Not really."

"Oh. Sorry," came Wade’s sheepish reply.

"And you know the first load's the biggest," Peter said pouting.

"Aww, I know, Petey. Just give me ten minutes.”

"And I should probably go change," Peter said, looking down at his crotch. An incredibly obvious wet stain covered the groin area.

“Yeah, you gotta stop coming in your suit. It’s getting really embarrassing, Pete.”

Peter gave Wade a disbelieving look, then took a stance of indifference. “Oh, you know what, I think I will just go to bed. It’s so late,” Peter faked a yawn and stretched, “no time for a second blowjob. Oh well."

“Noooo, I’m sorry! Pete!" Wade called after Peter, who walked off to get changed, chuckling to himself.


End file.
